


forever

by jaceben12



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceben12/pseuds/jaceben12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lines that shouldn't be crossed. Adam is all too aware of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever

It's at the end of the day, when both of them are worn out and just so _tired_ of the eyes watching them all the time that they find the time to finally be alone. Sometimes it'll be Blake's place, and sometimes it's Adam's. Other times it's done in the backseat of a car or in the nearest motel when the feelings of _want_ and _need_ and _now_ come to a climax and neither can control their movements clearly anymore.

It's then that Blake will push Adam down, or Adam will give Blake a shove toward the bed, making the intentions of the two clear. They'll refrain from kissing directly – maybe one on the temple, or on the neck, or on the chest, making it's way down the abdomen and further and further until –

But never the lips. Adam is uncertain why. Perhaps it's the idea of a forbidden territory, a line that neither man will cross. It breaks the boundary between what they've been doing and what Adam wishes they've been doing. It holds the promise of a lifetime in it, of words filled with sweet nothings, and of a passion found nowhere else in the world. It was an action that would speak of two who meant to be together – who  _wanted_ to be together – and who engaged in pleasurable sin together for the reasons that it was meant for. It spoke of love, and it spoke of forever. 

And perhaps that is why, Adam mused, as he felt warm hands glide over his body, and lips partake in activities that left his thoughts hard to process, they do not kiss.

And perhaps, Adam thought, with his last dregs of solid consciousness, it is best that they do not kiss because of the cool metal that pierces through his hazy mind as it comes in contact with his wrist, radiating from the ring finger of the man it belongs to.

A ring that spoke of love, and spoke of forever.

 


End file.
